ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney in English (France)
The New Sister Channel of Disney Channel France Called Disney in English. Which Features Disney and Non Disney Channel Series and Movies. It Will Be in English with English and French Subtitles. Programming *3-2-1 Contact *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Aladdin (TV Series) *All Star Muppet Show *A.N.T. Farm *Austin & Ally *Bear in the Big Blue House *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye the Sciene Guy *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *The Book of Pooh *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Bunnytown *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers *Cow & Chicken *Darkwing Duck *Dave the Barbarian *Davy Crockett (TV Miniseries) *Dinosuars *Disneyland (TV Series) *Disney's Peanuts and Veggietales *Disney's All New House of Mouse *Doc McStuffins *Donald Duck Presents *Disney's Doug *DuckTales *Dumbo's Circus *The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) *EPCOT Magazine *Fillmore *Fish Hooks *Fraggle Rock *Good Luck Charlie *Good Morning, Mickey! *Goof Troop *Handy Manny *Hercules (TV Series) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *I Am Weasel *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Jessie (TV Series) *Jiminy Cricket Educational Series *Jojo's Circus *Jungle Cubs *Jungle Junction *Kim Possible *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse Club (1955 and 1977 Versions) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Mousercise *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Out of the Box *Pairs of Kings *Pepper Ann *PB&J Otter *Phineas and Ferb *The Proud Family *Quack Pack *Rolie Polie Olie *Shake It Up *Sing Me A Story With Belle *Sora's & Mickey's PhilharMagical Stories *So Random! *Special Agent Oso *Spin and Marty *Stanley *Star Tours: The TV Series *TaleSpin *Teacher's Pet *The Mouse Factory *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (UK Version, Series 1-7) *Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toons Adventures *True Jackson VP *Unfabulous *Victorious *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *Walt Disney Presents *Walt Disney Presents: Annette *Welcome to Pooh Corner *The Weekenders *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Zoey 101 Movies *Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *Davy Crockett and the River Pirates *Camp Rock *The Three Caballeros *Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Mickey's House of Villains *Monsters Inc *The Little Mermaid *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie *Rock-a-Doodle *The Brave Little Toaster *The Cheetah Girls *Hannah Montana: The Movie *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Pinocchio *The Jungle Book *The Muppet Movie *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters *The Aristocats *The Princess & The Frog *16 Wishes *Bon Vogage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back) *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Groose *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *The Muppets (2011 Film) *Now You See It *The Proud Family Movie *Cow Belles *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *The Jungle Book 2 *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Snoopy, Come Home *Mary Poppins *Sound of Music *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Mulan *Hercules *Princess Protection Program *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *The Lion King *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Dumbo *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *101 Dalmations *Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland *Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954 Film) *Cars *Cars 2 *Peter Pan *Starstruck *Dadnapped *Hatching Pete *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Lemonade Mouth *Frenemies *Song of the South *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *Cadet Kelly *Get a Clue *Herbie: Fully Loaded *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Old Yeller *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cinderella *Pete's Dragon *Piglet's Big Movie *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Bambi *Alice in Wonderland (1951 Film) *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Aristocats *Tangled *The Princess and the Frog *The Happiest Millionaire *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Monkey's Uncle *A Goofy Movie *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) *Robin Hood *The Rescuers *Hannah Montana: The Movie *Summer Magic Category:Disney in English (France)